Unexpected Expectations
by Java Lava
Summary: sequel to Just Can't Help It! Chapter one is up! Hellz yeah! ha srry... anyway, there is a REALLY brief summary of JCHI inside for those who don't want to read that before reading this story. Enjoy!


**Summary: **Sequel to my story **Just Can't Help It**. If you didn't read it and don't feel like reading it, here is the super short version to my super long story. Luke and Lorelai get together. Jess and Rory get together. Chris assaults Lorelai and is put in jail. Gigi is turned to Lorelai's custody. They get a dog. Miss Patty and Taylor (yeah I know) get together. Kirk and Lulu get married. Luke and Lorelai get married. Chris is about to get out of jail. Luke and Lorelai have twins. The End. So if you want to find out what happens next to Gigi, Chris, blah blah blah, then this is what you should be reading. : It took me forever to think of a title, and this time, even I don't know where the story is going to end up, so it should be interesting.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the ideas in my head.

**Unexpected Expectations**

**Chapter One**

Luke and Lorelai were standing in the kitchen. Luke was burping Jacquelyn, and Lorelai was burping William. Right after little William let out a tiny belch, the doorbell to the now Gilmore-Danes residence rang. "I'll get it," Lorelai said. She placed the towel that had previously been on her shoulder into the sink and made her way, with Will, to the front door. When she opened the door, she was surprisingly unsurprised to see the tall, thin, brown-haired man standing in front of her.

"What can I do for you, Kirk?"

"Good evening, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed and shifted baby Will in her arms. "Evening, Kirk."

"Actually, no. It's not a good evening." Apparently Kirk had changed his mind.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "And why is that, Kirk?"

"Lulu and I have had another fight!" he replied, frantically. He maneuvered his way into the house and plopped down lazily on the couch as if it were his own.

Lorelai sighed and followed Kirk into the house, closing the door behind her with her foot. "What is it this time, Kirk?"

"Well, as you know," Lorelai rolled her eyes at William, causing him to smile and coo. She was now sitting on the couch, bouncing William on her lap. "You're going to get dizzy if you keep rolling your eyes like that, Lorelai."

"Thanks for the warning, Kirk."

"_Anyway_," he said, as if rudely interrupted, "as you know, Lulu and I have been living together for a long time now, and it only makes sense that we become intimate with each other. I mean, especially since we're married, right?!"

"…Uh huh…" she replied, fixing William's shirt.

"Well, Lulu refuses to… Lorelai? Are you listening?"

"Yes, Kirk."

"Okay. Just checking since you seem to be paying more attention to your baby instead of me and all…"

_No way! _Lorelai thought, sarcastically. She only sighed. "Sorry, Kirk. Please, go on."

"Okay well… Lulu refuses to be intimate with me when mother is in the room."

Lorelai scoffed. "And this surprises you?"

"Well… yeah!"

"Kirk, you can't really expect Lulu to want to do anything with your mother watching."

"But mother won't turn around anymore!"

"Kirk, she shouldn't have to! Why don't you and Lulu get your own house?"

"We have a house. We just can't go there right now."

"What? Why not?"

"Becau-"

"Wait! Stop. I don't even want to know. Kirk, just go make up with Lulu and keep it in your pants until you can go back to your house."

Kirk sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

"Great. See you later, Kirk."

Kirk stood and walked to the door. "Bye, Lorelai… sorry for bugging you."

Once Kirk was gone, Lorelai carried Will back into the kitchen and sat beside Luke at the table.

"Who was at the door?" Luke asked.

"I'll give you one guess."

"Kirk?" Lorelai nodded. "Jeez! Again?"

"Yup. Apparently, he and Lulu had an argument because Lulu wouldn't be intimate with Kirk in front of his mother."

"Well that sounds familiar."

"Yup. Jeez, Luke, it's like right after you're his best man at his wedding, he starts coming here for everything!"

Luke chuckled. "See what happens when you make me do things I don't want to do?" Lorelai just gave him the evil eye. "Seriously though, he's been doing that since I can remember. He just always came to the diner."

"Oh, I see. So it _is_ you fault."

"What? No!"

"It's his fault. I don't see why he can't just go to Taylor anymore."

"He's probably afraid he'll catch Taylor with Patty."

Luke nodded. "Right, right…" He shuddered. "That's disgusting."

"Well you weren't supposed to picture anything!"

"Yeah right. You did that on purpose." Luke looked down to the baby in his arms. "Jackie, make sure you don't end up like your mommy, okay? There's all ready another one like her, and we don't need three crazy girls in the family."

Lorelai scoffed and looked down at her son. "William, make sure you don't take after your father. There's already another man like him, and we don't need three monosyllabic grumps in the family."

The two babies just stared up at their parents with bright blue eyes and gurgled. Then, the back door swung open and the silence was broken. "Mommy! Mommy! I founded a fwoggy outside!" Gigi ran in and opened her closed hands over the table, releasing a small toad.

The toad hopped once in Lorelai's direction, and it took all Lorelai had to keep from squealing while she slid her chair back, still holding William. "Gigi! Toads do not belong on the kitchen table… or any table… or even in the house for that matter!" Lorelai said, scolding the young girl.

Luke handed Jacquelyn to Rory, who had followed Gigi into the house, and picked up the toad, carrying it outside. Gigi started to pout and said, "sowy, mommy."

Lorelai automatically felt guilty for scolding Gigi and reached an arm towards her, pulling her in for a hug. "Oh, it's okay, sweetie, just don't bring any in again, okay?"

"Otay!" Then, Gigi noticed the blue-eyed baby in Lorelai's arms staring at her. "What are you looking at, boy?" William cooed, and Gigi started to tickle him.

Lorelai smiled. "So where'd you find the toad, honey?"

"Oh! It was by the swing set Luke built! Rory said he was probly lookin for worms to eat. Isn't that gwoss?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, it is very gross. Did you and Rory have fun on the swings?"

"Uh huh! Rory pushed, and I got really high up today. Rory said that soon I'll be able to push Jackie and Will on the swings. Is that true, mommy?"

"Well if Rory says so, it must be true."

"Yep, you can even teach them to pump their legs and go down the slide," Rory chimed in.

"Cool!"

While the girls were chatting, Luke walked back inside and washed his hands. Then, the doorbell rang again. Lorelai sighed. "I swear! If that is Kirk again, we are getting a restraining order!" Luke and Rory chuckled as Lorelai handed Will over to Luke and walked to the front door… again.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review! This is the beginning of a hopefully wonderful and slightly intense story, and I hope you enjoyed it! ha I wrote the second half of this story under the influence of mocha frappucino and cough syrup... which will probably be the case or the next couple weeks because I'm getting over a bad case of bronchitis and ear infections. fun stuff, I tell ya


End file.
